


Sleeping at Night

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am actually writing Tsumugi things too but they can wait to be posted, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, letting a vampire sleep in your bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Rei escorts you home after a late night in school and ends up staying the night





	Sleeping at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for enstars x reader fics are open. If you want an easy way to contact me find me @swordboys-and-glampires

It was his first time being in your apartment but it was far from the first time he'd been alone with you. From the moment you two had met there was something that clicked into place for him; sure he got the occasional bout of nervousness about the magnitude of his own feelings but at the same time he'd never met a person who made him feel so calm. Safe even. You didn't seem to mind his vampirism or any of the nasty- but true- rumours that followed him like a bad smell. He didn’t even need to ask if you felt the same way; one day he just took your hand in his and when you squeezed tight there wasn’t even a sigh of relief from him, this was the new normal for the pair of you. Every moment the both of you could spare was with each other, every hint of jealousy melted when you looked at him like he was all that mattered, if anything it was off that he hadn’t managed to visit your home sooner. So much time in school, so much work to be done- but now he was wandering around the cosy one bed apartment, making himself at home while you were grabbing plates from the kitchen for the takeaway you’d both picked on the way home- no doubt he was going to try half of the things you’d got for yourself but he’d make up for it by sharing his own favourites with you.

 

Fridays couldn’t come soon enough recently and when he switched to the news channel it turned out it was already early Saturday. The pair of you were pushed for a deadline, working together was something he loved but still stressful when half the members of his group were passed out from exhaustion. You always came through for him though, even offering to stay all night if that was what it took. Then by the time you had finished up it was too dark for him to ever dream of letting you walk home alone. “My darling, I should know of the dangers that dwell behind veiled shadows; after all I’m one of them.”

 

As per you laughed him off but accepted his offer, in turn trying to buy him food but he was just a little too quick now that contactless payment had gained traction- how dare he try to pass himself off as a technophobic, old man?

 

He played by all the silly tropes; buying you food, giving you his jacket, casually slinging an arm around your shoulders, swearing to protect you with his own life and dramatically playing out a scenario gone wrong. His reward would be getting to stay with you for the night and he would never object to extra time with you, as much as he teased. “Would you really trust a devil like me in your home?”

 

“I’d trust you in my bed”.

 

He smirked in reply when you so easily deflected his attempts to put you off having a vampire in your apartment. You were getting a little too good at this, he even blushed at the thought of you in your night clothes, your body on top of his. “What a suggestive little minx you are.”

 

Now you were curled into his side, presumably in a food coma, totally dead to the world; cuddled under a blanket with him. He tutted aloud, muttering to nobody that you couldn’t sleep on the couch. It was nothing to carry you to your bed, only removing your tie and leaving the rest of your uniform, despite how much he wanted to wake you to see what type of clothes you wore at night; that could wait for tomorrow.  He looked down at you, astonished that he was really here, glancing to the exposed skin of your neck and wondering if you’d wake immediately if he bit you.

 

It didn’t even occur to him that he would want to be in that bed with you but he really did. Even though he didn’t sleep at this time he wanted to be with you, even though he meant to go to your kitchen-living room and tidy up he didn’t take a step towards the door. Instead he removed his own blazer before switching off your bedside lamp.

 

As he got into bed with you you instantly rolled towards his warmth-drawing an easy smile from him-, near on top of him; he decided to finish the work for you and pull you so you were practically using him as a mattress. In the pitch black, the pure silence aside from the rise and fall of your breathing he swore he’d never been so happy. When was the last time he felt so warm without feeling like he was suffocating? Just having his hand gently rub up and down your back causing you to nuzzle to him meant the world to him; for a guy who used to be so lonely. He wondered if he’d ever convert you properly. Could he give up intimate moments like this? He doubted this would ever get boring. You didn’t have to be awake for him to appreciate this kind of human contact, your hair was so soft, you smelled so lovely- even though you’d told him earlier you needed to shower. He’d shared other people’s beds before, everyone knew about that, but this was the first time he’d felt at home; for a while even his own house had felt alien. This was probably his favourite place in the whole world.

 

Every time you shifted his hold loosened, allowing you to get comfortable before his hands found their way back to your back or your hair. He didn’t think it was possible to love the way another person’s breathing sounded, a soppy concept and cliché at worst but he felt so much comfort by that in itself; he wasn’t sure he could ever go back to existing alone at night ever again.


End file.
